


Day 8 你的人物会如何讨好自己的梦中情人

by yongyexingge



Series: 365日角色问卷 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyexingge/pseuds/yongyexingge
Summary: 有点半强迫Spock，希望不会变成雷





	Day 8 你的人物会如何讨好自己的梦中情人

Day 8 你的人物会如何讨好自己的梦中情人

无论是过去还是现在，人们总喜欢将些生活琐事视为促使自己做出某种大胆决定的征兆，这种征兆，比较高深莫测的称谓是天启，神迹之类的。  
但在日常生活中，这征兆可能只是在拉开浴室门时撞见了隔壁邻居的裸体，可能是洗澡时不小心用了别人的蓝色浴巾还裹着它睡了一晚，也或者是在睡梦中被某个身材火辣的瓦肯人操得一塌糊涂，而且醒来时候发现自己的确下半身一塌糊涂。

梦中情人？Jim忽然想到这个老掉牙的名词，但是非常恰当不是嘛。

这也就是今早Jim在食堂一直盯着右前方，与他相隔一条过道的另一张桌子边的瓦肯人的理由。就算那家伙昨天在自己脑子里闹腾了一整晚，Jim还是忍不住看他。

Jim一直觉得Spock的嘴唇超性感。两片薄唇微张时，嘴角就会自然地上扬——那是Spock给过他的最接近微笑的表情了。而Spock在认真思考时会不自觉地撅起嘴，就像索吻一般。当然Jim认为Spock不会真的露出索吻的表情，除非世界末日。  
科学角度来讲，Spock的嘴唇应该跟他的耳朵尖一样发绿，可实际上他的嘴唇却是健康的淡粉色，没有什么亮闪闪的果冻唇特效，但就是十分吸引人想要咬上一口。  
这种喉头发紧的感觉很久没有过了。  
Jim双唇微张，舌尖在唇齿之间焦躁地游弋。他直勾勾地盯着Spock优雅地用餐叉将蔬菜送入口中，不禁开始幻想亲吻那两片柔软时的触感……

“Damn it，我就知道会有这么一天。”

“啥？”Jim被坐在对面的医生一语惊醒，他赶忙用舌尖刮过嘴角，希望没有口水落到地板上。  
“你对Spock终于从暗恋进化到发情了。”McCoy使用的是陈述语气。  
“屁话。”Jim抽抽鼻子，下意识反驳。  
McCoy没回腔，只动了动握着马克杯的食指。Jim顺着他的手指看了眼自己手里的黑胡椒罐，再低头看看自己的餐盘，心里响起一连串F开头的单词——他的培根煎蛋几乎被黑胡椒淹没了。   
“怎么，我从一个墨西哥朋友那学来的新调味法。”Jim依然嘴硬，眉毛一抖拿起餐叉。  
如果他及时把黑胡椒吹走还能挽救这盘早餐，但是那样就不是JTK了。他面不改色叉起煎蛋咬了一大口——然后理所当然地咳到眼泪都出来。  
“好吧好吧……”Jim狼狈地抽出纸巾揩鼻子，一边在损友“我说的没错吧”的眼神注视下把黑胡椒都拨到盘子边缘。  
“说真的，你对Spock有意思也不是一天两天了，别的船员看不出，我可是眼尖得很。”等Jim呼吸平稳下来，McCoy压低声音朝他探出身子。“登岸假期喊你去酒吧，你却留在科学部陪Spock整理资料。还有那堆被你当作狗屎的文书工作，现在只要Spock一催，你就乖乖完成。”  
“哇，Bones，你是不小心打碎实验室什么奇怪的化学试剂了吗？你难道不应该扮演的是敦促我看牢下半身的角色。”Jim还是一副嬉皮笑脸，却听到McCoy紧接着认真说道：“没错。但我更不想看到你头顶单箭头，却不敢尝试了解对方的想法。”  
Jim不禁一愣，他和Bones对视几秒接着从喉咙里挤出几声哼笑。也对，他又和Bones较什么劲呢。他早就意识到自己对Spock投入了太多关注，每当他回头望向大副工作前的背影便感到心安，即便是登岸假期，若没有Spock的陪伴，一切都索然无味。

既然他心底明知自己的感情，为什么不给自己一个机会试试呢？

“谢啦，神仙教母。”Jim站起身朝医生递去一个感激又带着戏谑的眼神，不顾McCoy对那个称呼气得鼻孔冒烟，接着端起盘子，脚后跟一滑就溜到Spock对面。

一旦下定决心，他便是个行动派。

“早上好，舰长。”  
“早，中校。”  
“可以占用你一点时间吗？”在得到瓦肯人一个挑眉传达的肯定后，Jim继续说，“如果你梦到一个姑娘而她恰好是你的好友，你会追求她吗？”  
“瓦肯人不做梦，我无法回答前提不成立的问题。”Spock放下餐具，保持着完美的坐姿。  
“每次都用你的特殊血统当借口是作弊，Spock。”Jim紧盯着对方的眼睛，“那好，我们来假设下瓦肯人会做梦。”  
“在我回答这个假设之前，我想知道您提出此问题的理由？”  
“因为我梦到你了，而我对于这个问题的答案是Yes”  
Spock的表情有一丝松动，似乎是为他坚定的语气感染，眼中闪现出别样的情绪。  
“可以吗？倘若我对你展开追求。”  
Jim忽然想起梦中的某个画面，于是伸出右手将食指与中指并在一起，将指腹印上Spock的嘴唇。他虽然不明白这个动作的含义，但梦中的Spock这样做时，眼中满溢出温柔与爱意。  
“你的回答，中校？”Jim眉眼含笑地问道。他看到Spock瞬间睁大双眼又马上恢复如常，自然地偏了下头。  
“那可以接受。事实上，Captain，”Spock说着向后一撤身，用桌上的纸巾擦拭双手，整理仪容，“我亦有此意。”  
他站起身单手捧住Jim的下颌。  
在Jim惊讶的注视下，吻上人类的嘴唇。

就这样，Jim和Spock直接跳过了彼此试探追求的阶段，顺理成章地在一起了，虽然Spock直接亲过来的大胆举动吓得Jim魂飞天外——后来他解释说，由于Jim使用瓦肯的方式亲吻他，那么以人类的方式回礼是符合逻辑的。  
他们之间的相处模式也没什么变化，似乎从来就不存在热恋期，告白之后就过渡到了情感稳定期。他们依然是舰队最默契的舰长与大副，象棋之夜依然存在，偶尔还会交流下人类经典文学的阅读感想。他们现在还会共进早餐，如果情况允许的话，晚餐也会一起。

唯一令他伤脑筋的问题是，他究竟要如何把七年才发情一次的瓦肯人拐上床？  
=  
没有登陆人员受伤，没有舰员感染奇怪的病毒，也没有头号惹祸精名义上为丰富太空生活而事实上搞事作死，所以进取号上最辛苦操劳的医生今天难得不用加班。虽然是非执勤时间，McCoy依然留在医疗湾，他把座椅向后倾斜调成成舒适的角度，举起一只手在空中缓缓滑动，翻看着空中投影出的医疗记录。  
“Bones！请求医疗救助！”  
随着这声语气欢快的呼唤，Jim像只兔子似地蹦进他办公室。  
“你看上可不像需要救助的样子，嗯？”McCoy随意地瞟过一眼。话虽如此，McCoy当然不是真心希望Jim出个三长两短，这小子还是活蹦乱跳的模样更招人喜欢。  
“是有关这个方面。”Jim朝他挤挤眼睛，左手的食指和拇指捏成一个圈，配合右手食指做了个少儿不宜的手势。  
医生咂咂嘴，继续看他的报告。“怎么，对瓦肯老二的尺寸不满意？”  
“什么啊，”Jim无奈地摇头，随手抓来一把椅子，反向跨坐在上面，“我甚至还没有机会见识小Spock！”  
“等等，你们交往一个月了，你还没把他搞上床？”  
金发青年一副痛心疾首的表情，用力点头。  
这真是稀罕事。McCoy 转过椅子，正面打量他，“绿血地精还真是把你吃得死死地啊？据我所知，你的耐心最多只有一个星期。”  
“所以我需要你帮我！”Jim呻吟一声，无力地扑在桌子上。

他想和Spock做爱，非常想，明示暗示都试过就差脱光衣服把自己扔在床上了，可Spock完全不为所动。Jim感觉自身魅力受到了质疑。  
在和Spock正式在一起前几个月左右，他就再没有在登岸假期时与陌生人纠缠不清过，与Spock相比，那些个体对他都失去了吸引力。因此，他已经连续几个月没有真正意义上的性生活了。  
以往他摇摇屁股就有大把的俊男美女投怀送抱，如今只能靠自己的右手或者一些塑料硅胶制品舒缓欲望。偏偏他的个人终端上连点可供他撸一发的色情材料都没有，脑海里存留的也只有他告白前一天晚上撞见的Spock的裸体和接下来的春梦。  
他同样不想再去寻一夜情，Jim这次是认真地喜欢上Spock，比以前任何一段恋情都要认真。如果仅仅因为生理需要而移情他人，有违他的原则。  
Jim真是没想到自己居然也有欲求不满的一天，更扯淡的是，他的梦中情人分明就睡在隔壁。  
昨天晚上他握着自己的老二努力了一个小时也到不了高潮，那一刻Jim知道，自己再也忍不了了。

“这样下去我迟早废了。”Jim委屈地掩面而泣，而他的好朋友居然因为他终于踢到块铁板满脸的幸灾乐祸。  
“因此，我刚刚做了伟大决定，今天晚上就按倒那个尖耳朵！”  
“所以你想从我这讨瓶龙舌兰酒壮胆吗？”  
“不不，要酒也得是巧克力甜酒。”Jim忽然变脸，狡黠地一笑。  
McCoy终于知道问题的关键所在，他扬起眉毛，一脸精明地听对方继续说下去。  
“我就是想问，你那有没有能暂时降低Spock自控力的气体，溶液，药粉什么都行，最不济就给我支镇静剂。”  
Jim眨着那对漂亮的蓝眼睛对他放电。McCoy哼了一声，一挥手把全息投影挪到两人中间抵挡狗狗眼攻势。  
“作为好友，我非常想说没问题，但是作为进取号上的CMO，我还是要为自己的职业未来考虑。本身乱开处方药剂就是违反规定的，你可想清楚后果。”  
“Come on，船上我是老大，什么不能摆平。”  
“你忘了从Nibiru星系回来后Spock打你小报告的事？之后他要是跑到Pike那参我一本，我就该跟这间漂亮的实验室说再见了。”  
“好吧，”Jim万分遗憾地耸耸肩，可惜表演痕迹太过明显，“为了安慰我寂寞的屁股，在两天后我们到达曼哈顿星舰基地的时候，我只好去我私藏的小酒馆找老板订上一沓Hegelin啤酒。听说跟那啤酒一比，罗慕兰麦酒喝起来就跟没味的苏打水一样。”  
说完潇洒地用手一抹头发转身便走，当然，他没走得太着急。在医疗湾的门划开之前Jim如愿听到了一声“等等。”

Jim抱着双臂笑眯眯地转过身，“什么事，Bones？”  
McCoy发誓他看到Jim屁股后面的恶魔尾巴正朝他打招呼，耿直地翻了个白眼。他走进隔壁的实验室，打开储物柜拿出各种瓶瓶罐罐，在操作台前捣鼓了一小会儿，递给Jim一只注射器。  
“所以，这是什么？”Jim狐疑地晃了晃手里的小东西。  
“还记得我们在PSI星系调查过的那个冰封荒芜的星球吗，这是用星球上的冰雪样本制成的。”  
“噢——”Jim把嘴撅成圆形，心领神会地点点头。

两周以前，登陆小队的其中一人由于违规操作接触了当地水源，这个星球上的水分子具有某种特殊结构，进入血液后的效果如同酒精，会干扰神经系统以至压抑判断力和自我控制能力，且能够通过汗水传播，这导致接近三分之一船员受到影响，舰上一片混乱：Checov用全舰广播宣布自己是新沙皇，Sulu以为自己是一名古代剑客，在走廊逢人便要求决斗；Uhura和Scott更是霸占舰桥，玩起了女王和宫廷总管的游戏。  
最终Bones破解了水分子结构并给全舰人员注射中和剂化解了危机，Jim还暗暗可惜Spock没中招，不然绝对能让两人的关系有些突破性进展。  
现在，Jim手中正握着一支能令Spock陷入类似醉酒状态的针剂，不禁开始浮想联翩。  
“因为确定它是对人体无害的，我才给你，而且这里面的是提纯物，所以不具有传染性，你大可放心。”  
“太棒了Bones！你果然是万能的！”Jim搂着McCoy的肩膀激动地不停摇晃。  
“少来，你最好能保证在床上把尖耳朵哄得找不着北，不会找我兴师问罪。”医生一脸嫌弃盯着墙角，对金毛柯基比出两根手指，“还有，Hegelin啤酒，两沓。”  
“没问题！嗯……我猜Spock快从实验室回来了，我要回舱房准备一下。”Jim立刻就跟他来时一样，一阵风似的飞走了。  
完全没有听到身后的医生最后喊了句什么。  
========  
“你还是处男对吗，Spock？”Jim捏着对方的黑棋皇后洋洋得意地说道，不知是为了他即将获得的胜利还是刚刚所说的话。  
端坐在他对面的Spock明显被这个问题问得一愣，那困惑的眼神表示他对于舰长忽然的提问感到不解并犹豫应否拒绝回答，最终他态度严谨地开口道：“瓦肯人相比人类有更长的寿命，因此性成熟期亦相对更晚。”  
“你这是委婉地承认我的说法喽？”  
“经验并不能构成你在浪漫关系中的优势，更不值得成为炫耀的理由。对于交配行为，我具备足够的理论知识。”Spock的语气带上了一丝不悦。  
“那为什么不赶紧将你的理论实践一番呢，中校。”Jim抬手落子，完成一次绝杀。  
在棋局中落败，Spock没有表现出懊恼，反而因他的话神色柔和下来。相处这么久，Jim当然读得懂Spock的微表情。  
“你在向我提出性交邀请。”  
“毫无疑问。”  
“我们之前已经就此进行过讨论，我的回答还是一样。”  
“究竟为什么，你不喜欢我吗？我的身体对你没有吸引力？”Jim仰头看着Spock，喉咙里发出小动物一样委屈的哀鸣。  
Spock经不住人类的撒娇，无奈地解释，“否定的，Jim，无论是你的外貌亦或品格都十分迷人，我只是……我只是无法理解此种行为的必要。”  
“什么，做爱？”  
Spock点头。“经由性交而获得的愉悦与满足感，我确信进行其他方式的交流活动能够达到同样的效果。”  
“你说得没错，那为什么不试试最直接的方法，莫非你害怕做爱？”  
“那是不可能的。”  
“你都没尝试过，怎么就知道自己不喜欢和我上床呢，这可不符合科学官的探究精神！”  
Spock一时语塞，似乎不明白他们的话题与科学精神有何关联。  
Jim决定乘胜追击，“我这次说明白点，对于大多数人类而言要想维持一段关系，性爱是必要的。我想要你，Spock，满足伴侣的需要难道不符合逻辑？”  
Spock忽然垂下视线一动不动，这表明他又钻进自己的世界去理顺乱七八糟的逻辑了。  
进展顺利。  
Jim深吸一口气，握紧裤子口袋里的注射器。他站起身让自己看上去尽可能自然，绕到Spock身后，一只手搭在他的肩膀上。“如果你有顾虑，可以由我主导。”他进一步引诱Spock。  
“我接受建议，舰长。但我认为我们需要循序渐进，我刚刚在脑中草拟了完整计划，在此申请进行初步的身体接触以便——”  
不等他说完，Jim直接将注射器戳向Spock的颈窝处。  
“否决，我今晚就要上本垒。”

＝

“嗯，嗯啊——Spock，轻一点，啊！”  
被一下更用力地抽送顶得大腿根颤抖，Jim闭上眼攥紧了枕头。他不确定Spock到底听没听进去他说什么，在他被瓦肯老二插得哀叫连连的时候，Spock依然没有分毫怜惜地挺动下身。  
Jim原本以为醉酒的Spock 会是个任他摆布的乖宝宝，因为在他与Spock仅有的一次酒吧之夜，几杯酒下肚后Spock便把他当成了大号抱枕，头枕着他的肩膀怎么劝都不松手，还低声呢喃着发音优美的瓦肯语，那副迷糊的样子可爱极了。可谁知道这次，Jim斜坐在Spock大腿上和他吻得难舍难分，等Jim努力从对方嘴里抽回舌头，说要带Spock享受天堂时，瓦肯人突然眉毛一竖，直接把他掀翻扔上床。  
他的金色指挥制服瞬间变成了两片破布，其余衣物同样难逃劫难。Spock强硬地打开他的双腿，手指在穴口随意抽插两下就想把大家伙送进来。还好他提前做足了扩张润滑，以及Spock至少在进入的过程没那么粗暴。  
起码有一件值得欣慰的事。小Spock的形状不错，而底部那两根小触须更是意外惊喜。毕竟类人型外星人也分很多种，那个地方的结构更是千奇百怪。  
还在学院时，Jim曾经和一个在酒吧遇到的红棕色皮肤外星人很聊得来，对方还跟他一起回了宿舍。但直到Jim把人扑进浴室之后才发现，那个种族根本没有外生殖器官，他无论想在上在下都不行。最后在尴尬又不失礼貌（只有Jim自己这么认为）的气氛中，他们讨论了一晚上的相位炮操作技巧。  
现在回想起来，自己当时还是太年轻了，非插入式性爱也有很多花样，比如……操！

Jim感到大腿一痛，体内的活塞运动忽然停止，Spock用力将他的双腿拉得更开，扣住膝盖部位往床的方向按去，几乎把他的身体对折。Jim庆幸自己柔韧度不错，不然他跟Spock缠绵的第二天就要因为腿部肌肉拉上而去Bones那报到。  
“你弄疼我了！Spock！”Jim双腿胡乱蹬着。  
“不准想其他人！”  
回应他的是强硬的命令句。  
礼貌谦逊的措辞全部消失无踪，Spock一遍遍占有欲十足地低声重复着“我的”。Jim他忽然觉得平日里沉稳的Spock变回他们刚认识时候的霸道傲慢款也不错？  
即便醉得厉害，瓦肯人开挂般的学习能力依然在线，Spock逐渐掌握了令人类感到舒服的节奏，Jim便眯起眼哼哼唧唧起来，其实心理上的满足要比感官体验的更令他愉悦——Spock正在他体内，与他身体交融。

只是，小尖这一脸不爽的表情是怎么回事，眉毛皱得都快打结了，明明他才是屁股痛的那个。  
“喂，”Jim伸手扣住身上人的肩颈相交处，想把人拽近些，“你这家伙——”  
话没说完，Spock忽然两眼一闭，“碰”地砸在他旁边的枕头上。

老天！什么情况！  
Jim被吓得一动不敢动，不停呼喊Spock的名字，可任他怎么喊身上的人都没有丝毫反应。  
难不成他在无意之间学会了瓦肯掐？  
Jim一脸惊恐地盯着自己的手，这什么操蛋的情况，他不如把自己也掐晕算了！Jim还真对着自己的脖子用力掐了两下，没什么感觉。  
难道是Bones给他的药剂产生的副作用？Jim心下一惊，但另一方面他又绝对相信朋友的医学素养，不可能置Spock于危险中。他心烦意乱地伸手去够床头的通讯器时，耳边传来的轻微的打鼾声最终告诉他，Spock只是单纯地醉晕罢了。  
“我恨你！Spock！”Jim对着天花板愤怒地嚎叫。

Spock居然在做爱做到一半，粗硬的瓦肯老二还插在他屁股里的时候，一头栽倒睡死过去？！Jim觉得这是对他莫大的侮辱！

他想直接赏Spock两记左钩拳，但一想到那药剂是自己的主意，让人醉就醉，让人清醒就清醒，感觉不太厚道。可是揪耳朵（通常情况这是强行获取Spock注意力百试百灵的法子），挠痒痒，又统统没用。  
他像一只肚皮朝上的青蛙一样仰躺在床上，维持这可笑的姿势十分钟之后，放弃了等Spock自行醒来后再继续的天真想法。甬道内的肉棒根本没有软下来的迹象，瓦肯人这方面还真是令人惊叹，也不知哪来的火气，Jim忽然就决定就算一个人也要做完全套。  
以前也不是没遇到过需要他自己动的情况，Jim觉得自己能解决这个问题。  
他支起双腿固定一个着力点，然后用力挺起腰腹，尝试前后移动。可惜Spock进入得太深，连让他摆动屁股的空间都没有。  
试了几次后，Jim便气喘吁吁地停下来。不怪他平日缺乏运动，实在是Spock重得要死还整个人平摊着压在他身上，害他连呼吸都不顺畅。  
这个姿势不好发力，那就先翻过来。计划变更后Jim两腿缠上Spock的腿，一手攀上对方的脊背，用另一边手肘撑着床垫，晃悠了几下，总算是翻过身来，但是惯性使然，他屁股一沉把自己完全钉在了根铁棍上。  
Jim嗷嗷叫唤起来，这个体位下瓦肯阴茎绝对捅到了什么前人未至之地。他龇牙咧嘴地喘了一会儿，曲起双腿，试着在Spock的阴茎上起起落落，刺激甬道内的敏感点。由他自己主导要比由着瓦肯处男乱捅舒服得多，但这个姿势真的非常累，Jim操了自己大概二三分钟就不得不停下来，汗珠从他额角顺着脸颊滑落，大腿肌肉一阵痉挛酸痛。  
事实证明努力是有成效的，Jim敏感地察觉到体内的分身涨大了几分。他马上又坐起来，双手撑着Spock的胸膛，改成前后方向晃动腰肢，让阳具小幅度的进出。Spock的制服还好好穿在身上，Jim忽然感觉好像自己在迷奸他。  
才不，他们上床绝对是你情我愿的，分明是这家伙自己不负责任睡着了！  
Jim赌气搅紧后穴想着干脆夹断这家伙。但仅凭这种程度的摩擦，靠后面根本到不了高潮，Jim只好分出一只手握住分身，闭上眼尽量投入地抚慰自己。不一会儿有什么东西碰了碰他的指尖，一睁眼，是两条绿色触须。  
“你们好，小家伙。”Jim吹了声口哨。  
Spock本人以非常不雅姿势躺在床上不省人事，他那小触须倒还清醒。它们灵活地缠上Jim的柱身，用顶端刮蹭嫩滑的头部，让Jim浑身一震颤栗。  
触须传递的快感让他非常受用，Jim跪在床上重新在Spock身上上下起伏。也许是Spock分泌的前液和穴内的肠液混在了一切，小穴的吞吐越来越顺畅，房间内充斥着淫靡的水声。而由于在场的另一名当事人正处于无意识状态，Jim更是无所顾及地浪叫起来。

正当Jim享受的时候，细细的绿色藤蔓忽然顶开他分身的铃口，钻入从未被人触碰过的地方。  
“啊啊啊！嗯……不要！”Jim知道他就算喊出来那小东西也不会听。触须脆弱而敏感，Jim不敢粗暴地将它们扯开，只好虚握着阴茎，承受着一波波更强烈的刺激。  
只是两条小触就让他近乎晕厥，如果Spock还清醒着，他是不是就要被玩死了？  
当Jim将白浊的液体洒在Spock的蓝衫上时，触须终于松开对他分身的束缚，他也成功让瓦肯人的精液留在了他屁股里。  
高潮之后Jim大口呼吸着，在舱室内的高温作用下，这场并不算激烈的性事仍然让他大汗淋漓。虽然与计划有出入，也算得尝所愿，但是Jim内心全然没有经过一场酣畅的性爱后应有的满足感。就像吃了一份分量十足但是味道实在不怎么样墨西哥卷，能填饱肚子，却无法抚平饥渴感。

这样就结束了？他和Spock的初夜？

Jim忽然觉得眼眶附近痒痒的，随手抹了一把，却感到一片湿润。  
他居然自己把自己操哭了。他仰起头蒙上自己的眼睛，对自己说，“看吧Kirk，你又搞砸了。”  
Jim又寂寞地坐了几分钟让自己冷静下来，接着费劲儿地把Spock扶到浴室，清洗彼此。  
之后他为Spock穿上睡袍，盖好被子，不客气地再一次顺走Spock的浴巾——谁叫Spock把他的衣服都撕坏了。  
Jim坐在床头边的地板上，双臂搭着床沿单纯地欣赏了一会儿Spock恬静的睡颜，直至他的金发不再滴水。然后他在爱人的眼角轻轻落下一吻，悄然离开房间。

 

第二天Jim起得比平日都要早，他没有在舱门口等Spock，自己径直去了食堂。这是他们交往以来Jim第一次不想与Spock结伴而行。  
他才不是逃避现实，他只是想留一点时间理清自己的情绪，那种昨晚开始就郁结胸口的情绪。Jim又咬了一口煎蛋卷，愤愤地想。  
他在生Spock的气，这毫无疑问，在生Bones的气，他居然没提醒自己控制计量，最后，他其实是在生自己的气。这从一开始就是个糟糕的计划，事情的发展也完全超出了他的想象。本来他想着能给Spock一个超级SEXY的初夜，他就能原谅自己耍的小手段，现在可怎么收场。

“哎……”  
在今日第十一声叹息后，Jim走向电梯准备去舰桥，可一看到电梯门后露出的那顶齐刘海，Jim迅速收回刚迈出去的脚。  
Spock有如一尊雕像面无表情地杵在电梯里——Jim猜Spock为了堵他一直站在里面没动过。另有三名安保人员紧贴着舱壁站成一排，神情就像吃坏了肚子急着去厕所。在见到他之后，Spock忽然转头朝旁边看了一眼，红衫们立即心领神会呼啦啦地冲出电梯。

现在，那道锐利的目光落在了自己身上。  
Jim下意识咽了咽口水，垮下肩膀认命地踏进电梯。不过他一进去就关停了动力。  
他们会在这里解决问题。职责要求他绝对不能把私人情绪带到工作中。  
“我先道歉，中校”，Jim开门见山地说，他发现Spock也正开口喊了声Captain，赶紧做了个“稍等”的手势，“我不该用药剂让你陷入醉酒状态，也不该在明知你想法的情况下强迫你和我上床，冒犯你的私人领域，但是，我认真反省过了并且保证这以后绝不会再发生！”一口气说完后，他便低下头不敢看Spock。  
“我很高兴您意识到自己的行为欠妥，舰长，至于冒犯，我接受这个说法。”  
Jim局促不安地来回舔着嘴唇，头越沉越低，似乎电梯内的空气压垮了他——  
“但是我并未被强迫做任何事。相反，是一次独特的体验。”  
“你是这么认为的？你也不是完全不记得发生了什么？”Jim惊讶地抬起头，发现对方似乎没有满脸阴郁，反倒是Spock玩味地打量起他，“我推测您因此事怀有负罪感？”  
“毕竟手段不太光彩。”Jim嗫嚅道。  
“那是不必要的。我已得知您使用的药剂其来源及成分，那您应该十分清楚此药剂的效用。在两周前的骚乱中，即便自控能力下降，船员们展现的依然是真实的自我，对我而言亦是如此，昨晚与您发生性关系……的确是我自己的选择，并不具有强迫性质。”  
Spock总是很擅长把简单的事情复杂化，但还好Jim总能一针见血抓住重点，“这不就是嘴上说不要，但身体很诚实？”  
Spock挑眉。  
Jim举起双手投降，“我刚刚没说过。”他确定下一个努力的目标就是教会瓦肯人什么是诚实。笑容重新回到Jim脸上，他忽然凑到Spock跟前想偷一个吻，却只亲到了一块电子屏——Spock手疾眼快地将PADD举到两人之间，在屏幕另一侧悠悠说道，“Captain，此事尚未了结。”

我就知道。  
Jim面无表情地重新启动电梯。  
“您私自使用违反了管理规定第三章第二十七条第五款，我推测您用胁迫或贿赂的方式从Dr.McCoy处获取药剂，此举涉嫌滥用职权，并且——”  
对于Spock铺陈罗列的指控Jim内心毫无波澜，屏蔽门在到达目的地后开启，直到踏上舰桥，Spock还尾随他喋喋不休。舰桥工作人员们对此习以为常，目不斜视地坚守自己的岗位。  
“那你又要向Pike告发我吗？”Jim坐上舰长椅，抬头可怜兮兮地望向他的大副。  
“否定的，但相应的惩戒必不可少……”不自然的停顿之后，Spock欲言又止，留给他一个意味深长的表情，走向他身后的工作台。  
好吧，这种悄悄话还是等回他们的舱室后再说。  
“Well，Mr.Sulu，情况汇报。”  
Jim交叠双腿看着眼前的荧幕，他知道今天又会是与以往十分相似又充满不同的工作日。

也许Spock留了一堆文书工作给他，也许是有一段时间内他要告别自己的餐后甜点或者酒精——  
可是Jim完全没有预料到到他会被双手被拷在床头，被迫一丝不挂地骑在Spock身上的状况。瓦肯人下半身某个硬邦邦的部位硌得他一点都不舒服。  
“喂，这就是所谓的惩罚吗……”Jim不安地瑟缩了一下肩膀。他能感觉到Spock炽热的视线从他的脖子，锁骨，乳头，直至肚脐缓缓舔过，虽然Spock什么都没说，那种黏糊糊的目光也足以表达出“风景真不错”这一内心想法。  
“由于我未能参与昨日后半的交媾活动，我希望您能亲自演示其过程以作弥补。”  
“是你自己酒量太差才睡着的！”  
“你我都清楚，那是基于舰长您的过失。”  
“为什么要我拷住啊！”Jim把手铐抖得“哗啦哗啦”直响。如果惩罚内容是来一发，他倒有点小期待，可一向敏锐的直觉令他内心警铃大作。  
“昨日您有部分意识进入我的脑海，我得知您对被束缚下的强制性爱有特殊偏好。如您所说，满足伴侣的需求是符合逻辑的，我会尽我所能地配合。”  
然后，Jim得到了来自Spock的第一个称得上十分灿烂的微笑，帅气得让他浑身发软，同时又感觉毛骨悚然。  
“我们有一整晚的时间。Show me，Captain.”  
Spock的手掌无情地落在Jim的屁股上，Jim忽然意识到自己开发出了瓦肯人某方面奇怪的属性。  
完蛋了。

END


End file.
